The present invention relates to a mold-pressing device in which a mold block is movably disposed in a seat body and is moved therein by a pressing lever.
As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,278xe2x80x94which is fully incorporated herein by referencexe2x80x94generally, when it is desired to create a large amount of identical paper shapes, first many sheets are stamped with a mold painted with ink. Following the stamped lines, shapes can then Cut out using a knife or a pair of scissors. Such a procedure is very troublesome and waste-consuming. Alternatively, many papers can be stacked and cut at once to save time. However, in the case that the paper has a considerable thickness or the shape is too small, it is often difficult to cut out the shape with smooth edges.
Typically, as described in the above-mentioned patent, a mold pressing device is used to speed the task of punching shapes from paper sheets. Such a device includes a pressing lever that is pivotally disposed on a seat body for pressing a mold block. The seat body is formed with a fissure and the mold block is formed with a die. A paper or a sheet can be pushed into the fissure of the seat body and then the pressing section of the pressing lever is depressed. This causes the mold block to be forced downward resulting in the die punching the paper or the sheet placed in the fissure. Therefore, many products with a shape as that of the die can be formed.
The assembly of a mold pressing devicexe2x80x94such as the one described in the above-mentioned patentxe2x80x94can be relatively time consuming because of the need to mate the seat body, the mold block, and the pressing lever. Ideally, assembly does not require additional steps such as depressing the mold body in order to couple the lever to the seat body. At the same time, the lever must be securely coupled to the mold body.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved mold-pressing device that is relatively simple to assemble.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mold-pressing device including a seat body formed with a horizontal fissure and a vertical chamber communicated with the fissure. A mold block is disposed in the chamber. One face of the mold block is disposed with a solid die, while the other face of the mold block is disposed with a channel passing through the mold block. A pressing lever is pivotally disposed in a hook retainer in the channel of the mold block. A housing covers the seat body and is formed with a window for a pressing section of the pressing lever to extend therethrough. In use, a paper or a sheet is pushed into the tissure of the seat body and then the pressing section of the pressing lever is depressed to force the mold block downward with the die punching the paper or the sheet placed in the fissure. Therefore, a product with a shape as that of the die is formed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above mold-pressing device in which a resilient member is fitted under the mold block in the chamber of the seat body. After the mold block is released from the pressing force of the pressing lever, the resilient member serves to restore the mold block to its home position.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above mold-pressing device in which the mold block is replaceably placed on the seat body, whereby the mold block can be easily replaced by another mold block to manufacture different products.
The above description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.